The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear, and in particular to articles of footwear with extendable cleats.
Articles of footwear generally include an upper and a sole. The sole can further include a midsole and/or outsole. The upper helps to keep the sole fastened to the foot and generally provides protection for the foot. The sole can provide various kinds of support, cushioning and shock absorption.